


【onkm野神】情人节快乐

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 车水马龙，霓虹灯肆意地跳动着——今天是情人节。远方传来了巧克力和玫瑰的香味。
Kudos: 6





	【onkm野神】情人节快乐

车水马龙，霓虹灯肆意地跳动着——  
今天是情人节。  
繁华的街区，粉红色灯光将气氛渲染得暧昧，到处都是浓妆艳抹的女子拉着心爱的男人在路上你侬我侬地说说笑笑。  
神谷压低了帽子，握着小野的手微微出了点汗。  
二月中旬，对于东京来说还算不上暖和，小野身上裹着一件风衣，宽大的袖口半藏住两人牵着的手。两人的步伐在行人中显得又些匆忙。  
“到了。”小野低声提醒道。  
神谷把帽檐微微抬高，看了看眼前这栋建筑的招牌，怎么看都是家情人旅馆。  
依稀记得早上出门前小野嘱咐自己在录音棚楼下等他，晚上有特殊安排什么的。已经好久没有正经过情人节的神谷一开始还有点心跳加速，结果却是有点一言难尽的情人旅馆。  
倒不是厌烦与小野做爱这件事，即使过了所谓的性生活厌倦年龄也从未减少过对于小野的兴趣，只是每次做完之后都会非常累，大叔的身体确实一天不如一天了。  
神谷不知道自己此时是应该高兴还是不高兴，应该期待还是不期待。但小野已经取好了钥匙，拉着神谷上了电梯。  
今天不乏选择这里度过夜晚的情侣，所以平时没人的电梯里此时意外的还有另一对正在手拉着手，小声交谈着。小野默不作声地把神谷护在身后，确保对面那两位不会看到他。神谷有些不解于小野的过度保护，就偷偷从小野手臂旁边往女孩的方向看去，只见女孩的包包上赫然挂着一个紫色的写着自己再熟悉不过的“Hiroshi Kamiya”的挂件。  
居然在这种特殊的场合下碰到了粉丝，神谷的心瞬间攥紧了，心跳声也在耳边放大。似乎察觉到了自家前辈的异样，小野把手偷偷绕到身后，摸索着抓住了神谷的手。大拇指轻轻摩挲着手背，以示安慰。  
“叮”的一声，电梯门开了，神谷如获救般拉着小野就往外走，只是小野在身后拖着步子轻笑：“这样的神谷桑真可爱啊，和绯闻对象去情人旅馆撞上粉丝什么的。”  
“你好烦啊小野君，开门。”神谷已经找到了房间，站在房门口等着小野开门。  
“是，是。”小野含着笑打开了门，然后把神谷揽进怀里，两人推推搡搡地进了屋。还没等看清房间的全貌，小野就转身把神谷摁在门板上接吻，木门被两人猛地关上了，声音的余波在走廊里回荡。  
房间里瞬间聚集起了情欲的气息，小野的舌头熟练的钻进神谷的齿缝，夺走了里面的津液和空气。松开的时候，神谷轻微地喘着气，手还搭在小野的腰侧，眼角泛着一点红。  
小野突然收紧了拥着神谷的手，还没等神谷反应过来，双脚便离了地，紧急之下神谷只好把手挪到小野脖子后，收紧交握的手指不安地问：“突.......突然怎么了？”  
小野的嘴角在察觉不到的角落上扬了一下，转瞬即逝，神谷随即被轻轻放到了床上。预想中的亲吻并没有来，神谷撑着坐起来，看着站在床边的小野渐渐脱掉了罩在外面的风衣——  
先是精致的领口，再往下是颇有设计感的黑色领带，胸前口袋里放着的方巾方才被压瘪了一些，小野十分绅士地整理了一下，袖口处被整齐地系好的金色纽扣还反着酒店房间的灯光，黑色的西装裤把修长的双腿衬得更好看。  
宽大的风衣被残忍地扔在了地板上，小野抿出了一个自认为最好看的微笑，俯视着神谷。  
此时此刻神谷不得不承认，即使已经在一起这么多年，他还是被这张脸打动了。心跳快得好像漏跳了几拍一样，神谷感觉到自己的体温已经超过了正常范围，对面的小野却面不改色心不跳地缓缓后撤步然后跪了下来。天花板上不算很明亮的灯光就这么落在了小野的发梢和面颊，那双眼睛含着深情和光，就这么直直地看着穿着简单的卫衣和休闲裤的恋人。  
神谷有些不安地抓了抓身下的床单，一时间的巨大对比显得他有些仓皇局促，那些两人一起经历的种种一齐涌了上来，就这么赤裸裸地摊开在面前，让这害羞变得有些五味陈杂。  
“情人节快乐，我的前辈，我的.......公主殿下。”  
小野近乎虔诚地摩挲着神谷中指上和他一模一样的戒指，接着轻轻一吻。  
吻毕，小野并没有要松手的意思，两人的体温透过指尖的皮肤互相攀比着上升的速度。  
“为什么......今天突然这样，就是......这么，这么花哨.....”  
小野的眼皮一沉，神谷突然意识到自己用词不当，可是嘴都张开了声音却又被堵了回去。  
“花哨吗......原来神谷桑是这样想的啊......因为工作真的很忙，除了刚在一起的那几年还会像样地把这些所谓节日放在眼里，现在都没有什么特别的了。也不会去旅行，偶尔出门散步都少了很多，休息日也只是在家里窝一天......我知道我不够浪漫，所以就......想做些什么......如果神谷桑不喜欢的话......”  
“没，没有！”神谷一把抓紧了小野的手，“没有不喜欢，只是......突然这样......心跳太快了，幸福得要喘不过气了。”  
眼前的光被卷走了，小野有些莽撞地扑上来，手指推入神谷柔顺的头发之间，张嘴就咬住了身下人的唇。两人此时除了接吻什么也不会做了，一个劲儿地缠绵在一起，甚至有点笨手笨脚，好像这是属于他们的第一个夜晚。  
房间里实在是太热了，躁动得让人心烦意乱，唇齿之间流露出来的水声在耳边被放大，充当着优秀的催情剂。小野终于把手挪到了神谷的腰间，解开了束缚着的皮带，又顺路捏捏最近长了点肉的小腹。  
神谷用肩胛抵着床垫，好把下身抬起来，精瘦的腰身弯出一条完美的曲线。紧接着牛仔裤就被脱下，灰色的平角内裤里包裹的东西已经有了涨起来的趋势，小野用手不紧不慢抚摸，稍稍打乱了神谷的鼻息。  
两条小腿依旧没有多余的赘肉，卷在一起的裤子挂在脚踝，皮带扣跟着神谷轻轻摇晃的节奏拍打在床侧板上，声声入耳。小野用手指勾开了内裤的边缘，脱下最后一层布料的时候，指尖轻轻划过有些濡湿了的性器。  
“要先去一次吗？”  
小野轻柔地抚着柱身，让神谷有点心痒。  
“嗯……”  
然后小野便加快了手上的速度，灵活的手指旋转着触碰敏感点，神谷什么也不去想，只将自己脆弱而敏感的部分红着脸摆在跪在双膝间的人手里，任由他抚摸与舔舐。  
那熟悉的口腔的温度裹上来的时候，神谷仰着头轻轻叹出了声。小野舔弄得十分认真，甚至无暇去看一眼神谷的表情。有些粗糙的舌苔划过冒着水的小孔，扫过圆润的头部之后收到后面，再低下头张嘴把整根含住。唇纹被瞬间撑开，把柱身包裹得严丝合缝，方才被舔过的头部直接送进了喉咙，小野忍不住咳了几声，但很快又将神谷的性器送进深处。神谷实在耐不住吸允带来的快感，很快就收紧了小腹颤抖地推开小野，浊白的液体便一股一股地射在了小野的西装上。  
空气中瞬间弥漫起精液的味道，还未干的液体在西装上顺着布料往下流，素黑的料子显得那几点十分刺眼。神谷不好意思地低下头，不去看自己糟蹋了的东西。  
小野把领口的丝巾抽了出来，轻轻擦拭了一下外套上的痕迹，然后添了几分耐心把绸布叠成一条，半蹲着系在了神谷脑后，蒙住了神谷的眼睛。  
神谷明显有些不知所措，只能尽量缩起四肢，不安地望向小野的方向。但视线里只有微微透过来的光线，他什么也看不见。  
小野不急着对神谷做些什么，他站起来，抻平了西装外套，低头欣赏起此时的神谷。牛仔裤堆在脚踝，内裤卡在膝盖窝，刚刚泄过一次的性器耷拉在两腿之间，被宽大的卫衣半遮半掩。绑在头上的丝巾弄乱了头发，有几根不听话的刘海跑到了丝巾外面翘着。  
小野欣赏够了，便把手指伸向了领口，那里像模像样地立着两片领撑。小野把金属片抽了出来，攥在一只手里，另一只手把神谷的卫衣撩了起来。身陷昏暗的神谷瞬间感觉到热量的散失，紧接着，更加冰凉的东西贴了上来。  
小野用金属片挑逗着神谷胸前的两颗红果，时而用稍微尖锐的那头轻轻戳弄，时而把两片捏在一起，夹起已经硬了的乳头往外扯。神谷显然是感觉到了羞耻，死死地咬住下嘴唇，没有被丝巾遮住的耳根和脸颊逐渐变红了。  
小野低下头去吻了吻咬得死死的嘴唇，神谷下意识以为小野的舌头要伸进来与之缠绵，便松了牙关。谁知小野并没有继续这个吻，而是低头咬住了一边的乳头，本该在自己口腔里扫荡的舌头突然去舔了尖端。神谷毫无防备地惊呼一小声，得逞的小野笑了几声，但因为嘴里还在照顾着胸前，声音有点潮湿模糊，听起来更加性感。  
神谷有些恼怒地推开小野，不让他在碰，小野直起身，后退的时候险些被神谷半脱不脱的裤子绊倒，索性一使劲，连着内裤一起拽了下来。裤子被扔在了一边，皮带却被小野抽了出来。  
先在手腕上交叉绕两个圈，然后再系紧，神谷的两只手就被绑在了头顶，因为把手伸直了的原因，方才只是遮了一半的小神谷完全暴露在了外面。  
没了衣物的阻碍，小野曲起膝盖抵在神谷两腿之间，上半身撑在神谷上面，补偿了一个湿吻。  
小野一边接吻一边开始抚慰起神谷的性器，神谷很快就又硬了。但小野还不急着脱自己的衣服，修长的手指继续往更深处滑，探到了隐秘的洞口，稍稍在周围摁了几下就插了进去。  
“嗯……”  
突然的异物感让神谷忍不住哼出了声。  
小野耐心地一点点拓开，手指从一根变成了两根，穴口大概是闲置了许久，手指进得有些吃力。小野只好起身去拿润滑剂，往手上挤了一些，又把神谷的屁股抬起来，直接往那里也挤了一些。  
小穴一张一合，自己把润滑吃进去不少，小野的手指重新插了两根进来，这次就顺畅多了，开始模拟着性交的动作不断进出。小野的领带不知道什么时候掉了出来，垂在脖子下，随着动作一下一下挠着神谷的身子，勃起了的性器没有人照顾，也随着动作轻轻晃动。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
“这样……舒服吗？”  
身体里的手指在内壁上抠挖，进进出出的动作把后面弄湿了，发出叽叽咕咕的声音。  
“嗯……进来……嗯嗯……啊……”  
神谷终于意识到正在自己身体上胡作非为的人还穿戴整齐，只少了几件做作的装饰，顿时心中不平，上手欲扒开对方的裤腰带。奈何双手被一根皮带禁锢，动作做不利索，小野及时抓住神谷，顺带把他身上仅剩的最后一件衣服给脱了个干净。神谷不屈不挠，硬是又坐起来把小野得裤子解开，再一把把已经勃起了的性器拽出来撸。  
小野见神谷这般主动，猛地把人压在身下，抬起神谷的屁股，把自己的欲望挤了进去。  
“啊……”  
情欲的热量将两人包围，小野的动作也一下下加快，神谷嘴里吐出含糊的音节，头和床单摩擦，质地光滑的丝巾就散开了，小野的模样在滑落的一瞬间被神谷完全捕捉。  
能看到小野的感觉很好，神谷抬起头来接了个吻，随即视线落在了小野白花花的大腿。那里被两条类似皮带的东西环住，上接一条搭扣，夹着衬衣的下摆，拿东西看起来十分色情，神谷不禁上手去拉。  
“这是……什么……嗯……”  
小野没有停下动作，贴着神谷耳边答：“衬衣夹。”  
“多余……”  
神谷似乎对小野的全套装备感到不屑，小野看似面无表情，只是下身突然深顶两下，神谷便忘了刚才的想法。  
“啊……唔啊……嗯……啊啊……”  
小野趁势更加努力地抽插，神谷分不了神，只得专注于身下的情事。  
他们从床上滚到沙发上，又从沙发滚到了窗台边，等到两人都缴了械，才倒出一点空闲打量起房间。  
“设施真齐全，还能唱歌看电影，只是来情侣酒店哪对不是进屋就上床的，这些东西真的有人用吗？”  
神谷半靠在小野胸膛，对着空气吐槽。  
两人把房间里的CD机打开了，放的一首他们都没听过的古典。  
电视机没有开，屏幕一片黑，模模糊糊映着两人依偎在一起的样子。小野的西装还有裤子终于被脱光了，那些啰里八嗦的小玩意也被神谷一个个拽掉了，独剩一件沾了精液的白衬衣堪堪挂在身上。  
“去洗澡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
今天小野一激动，没带套就射进了神谷里面，要赶紧清洗一下。  
小野前脚刚迈进浴室，就被神谷叫住了。  
“等等，你看那个是什么？”  
宽大的落地窗外面，是一个圆形的小池子，里面还没有蓄水，露出几个金属制的出水口。  
“想去那边泡。”  
也不等小野愿不愿意，神谷率先拉开了玻璃门，下了池子把水拧开了。小野无奈，只好跟在后面一起出去泡，结果神谷又匆匆跑回来了。  
“怎么了？”  
“外面太冷了，我在里面等。”  
怕冷的大叔“跐溜”一下，钻进了小野的怀里，脸颊贴着小野的胸膛，身体有些凉凉的，在发抖。  
小野就这么抱着他的前辈，两人慢慢地看着池子里的水越蓄越多，热腾腾地冒着蒸汽。  
就单这么看着，就觉得很暖很暖。  
神谷拉着小野的手推开了窗子，外面的风还是冷的，两个人如小孩一般嬉闹，几步的路推推打打，再“扑通”“扑通”两声入了水。  
那一瞬间水浸湿了小野的衬衣，热量钻进了皮肤，把血管一根根舒展开。神谷拢起一捧水，拍在了脸上，再转头对着小野笑。  
小野揽着神谷的肩膀，抬起他的下巴接吻。他们吻得不慌不忙，渐渐向水里沉去。小野的衬衣飘了起来，然后水面上只剩下衬衣。两人在水下闭着眼，用嘴唇寻找着对方的位置，互相抚摸着对方，直到快要窒息，才又浮回水上。  
两人又被这么撩起了火，方才岁月静好的气氛瞬间瓦解，肌肤贴着肌肤，四肢缠着四肢，那又是干柴烈火。  
小野摸到了池边伸出来的一小段台阶，背靠池壁坐稳。神谷跨坐在小野的大腿上，两腿刚一分开，刚才射进去的东西就流出来了。神谷条件反射想要起身，被小野按住了腰，然后扶着自己的那根插了进去。  
神谷抱住小野的脖子，膝盖抵在小野坐着的台阶上，自己上下动着腰，激起哗啦啦的水声。  
CD机里的音乐没有停，在空无一人的房间里放着节奏舒缓的古典乐。玻璃窗的另一边，本该听着古典乐的人耳边只有水声与喘息声，他们纠缠在一起，眼里只有情欲。  
神谷动得有些累了，换了小野在下面顶。小野摸索着换了个角度，然后加快了速度。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”  
这比自己动要快上许多，力道也重了几分，最要命的是，小野清楚地掌握着神谷的敏感点，次次直捣重点。神谷实在受不住，很快便高潮了一回。  
小野却还没有到顶，神谷刚刚高潮，身子还在颤抖，后穴的软壁一下下地较紧。小野的喘息变得十分粗重，下身放缓了一点速度，变成一下下的深顶。  
“啊……啊……啊啊……不……不要了……我……啊……刚……啊啊啊”  
“别松，夹紧。”  
小野完全不理会神谷破碎的音节，只按照自己的节奏抱着身上的人律动。  
过量的快感，过热的水温，神谷感觉自己的大脑当机了，他死死地攥着小野身上的布料，防止自己不倒在水里。  
穴道里，涨到十分大而硬的性器在横冲直撞，饱满的龟头一下下顶在前列腺。神谷的呻吟带上了哭腔，眼角泛着红，脸颊上的不知道是泪水还是什么，顺着脸颊的轮廓流下来，落进水池里。  
“啊……啊……啊……不要！啊……不……要了！啊啊啊啊……”  
小野看到神谷全身都在颤抖，但下体什么也没有射出来，后穴比先前绞得更紧，小野不敢再磨蹭，就着内壁的邀请，把精液灌了进去。  
灼热的液体进到了穴到深处，神谷捂着小腹，下巴抵在小野肩上大喘气。  
小野慢慢地把软掉的性器从神谷身体里退出来，方才射进去的东西就争先恐后地涌了出来。  
神谷休息了一下，慢慢自己用力排出来了一些，但总感觉还是胀，便用头蹭小野的颈窝。  
“帮我弄一下……”  
“嗯。”  
小野伸手进去帮神谷又扣出来一些，两人这才把水放干净回了房间。  
神谷被小野一路公主抱回来，擦干身子便放在了床上。神谷自己摸索着钻进了被窝，一双眼睛半眯着看小野。  
“睡吧。”  
CD机里的音乐似乎已经放完了，房间里霎时又回归了平静，叫人想象不出刚才淫乱的场景。  
小野关了灯，在黑暗中爬回床上，本以为已经睡着了的神谷却突然转过来抱住小野。  
“还没睡？”  
小野吻了吻神谷的额头。  
“还有一句话没说。”  
神谷的声音软软糯糯，带着十分的倦意。  
“情人节快乐。”  
几乎是说完的瞬间，便累得睡着了。  
“情人节快乐。”  
小野含着笑，温柔地吻了吻同样上扬的嘴角。

远方传来了巧克力和玫瑰的香味。


End file.
